


Of Pancakes and Proposals

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PruCan Week 2017Day 3Prompt: Surprise/InspireA/N: Due to the fact I am a dancer and spend most of my free time dancing, I will be one day behind.Summary: Mathieu proposes.





	Of Pancakes and Proposals

Day: 3   
Prompt: Surprise/Inspire 

Mathieu paced the floor of his room waiting for Gilbert to return from his day at work. Everything had to be perfect… absolutely perfect. He needed it to be. Fingering the small box in his pocket Mathieu sat on the bed and glanced at the clock. 5:17. He’d be home in less than fifteen minutes.   
He decided to take his mind off things by walking downstairs to check on the pancakes. He smiles when he saw them where he placed them in the oven to keep warm. He double checked to make sure there would be enough syrup to go between the two lovers. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself everything would just fine.   
The Canadian jumped as he heard the front door opened. He kept to his usual routine, rushing to hug Gilbert as he slipped his shoes off at the door. The albino laughed as he was plowed into by the larger nation.   
“Jeeze, I missed you too… you do know it was only eight hours, right?”  
“Eight hours was entirely to long though…” Mathieu whispered into Gilbert’s neck.  
“Aww… I missed you too.” Gilbert stopped to sniff the air. “Wait a minute, did you make jour awesome pancakes?!” He said happily.   
“Yeah, come on!” Mattie said, scratching the nape of his neck.   
Together they made their way to the dining room. Once there they took their rightful seats and began to eat. As the two sat together a domestic scene unfolded. Gilbert telling stories about his day at work, and Mathieu adding to them and laughing.  
“I wish every day could be like this.” The Prussian sighed.  
“Me too… which is why,” Mathieu stood up from his chair and knelt before Gilbert. There was no going back now. “Why I wanted to ask you something.”  
Gilbert’s ruby eyes widened as his boyfriend to hold of his hands. “Will- willyoumarryme?” Mathieu rushed, closing his eyes tight.  
“I-uh, what?” Gilbert whispered.  
“I said,” Mathieu pulled out the ring box, “Will you marry me? Please?”   
“Well… since you asked so nicely…” Gilbert smiled.  
“Gilbert!” the Canadian rolled his eyes.  
“Of course.”   
Mathieu jumped up and hugged the albino man in front of him. After a while Gilbert felt his shoulder growing wet.   
“Mathieu? Are you crying? What’s wrong? That’s so unawesome.”  
“No, I’m just- just so happy.” He cried.   
“Aw, come here!” Gilbert said pulling his lover into a kiss. “I can’t wait.” He whispered when they pulled apart.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
